cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Randy Quaid
Randy Quaid (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''The Missouri Breaks ''(1976) [Little Tod]: Drowned in a river after Marlon Brando lets go of the line. (Thanks to Patrick and Iron Major) *''The Long Riders'' (1980) '[''Clell Miller]: Shot in the chest, later dying from his wounds. *No Man's Land (1987) [Lieutenant Vincent Bracey]: Murdered off-screen by Charlie Sheen. He is discovered dead in his car by D.B. Sweeney. *Parents (1989)' [''Nick Laemle]: Crushed to death when a wine-rack falls on him in the cellar, after being stabbed in the shoulder by Bryan Madorsky and in the back by Mary Beth Hurt (just before the house explodes from an ignited gas leak). (Thanks to Kyle and Scott) *''Out Cold'' (1989) '[''Lester Atlas]: Shot by Teri Garr. After the gunshot, it goes to the next scene and later on, his corpse is seen when John Lithgow has to dispose of him. *Freaked' (Hideous Mutant Freekz)'' (1993) '[''Elija C. Skuggs]: Machine-gunned by Alex Winter on a talk-show set, after Randy has transformed into Brooke Shields. (After Brooke's true identity is revealed, she speaks with Randy's voice dubbed in. Due to the dual-cast nature of the role, I'm listing it under both performers.) ''(Thanks to Rodzilla)' *Independence Day (1996) '[Russell Casse]: Killed in an explosion when he deliberately crashes his plane into an alien spaceship. ''(Thanks to Tal) ''(An alternate version of this scene has Quaid in a crop-duster plane with a bomb attached instead of a fighter jet, which was changed because they felt this sucked the drama out of the scene.) *Woman Undone ''(1996)' [Allan Hansen]: Shot in the head by Mary McDonnell while Randy is trapped inside a burning station wagon. (Thanks to Drew) *''Hard Rain ''(1998) [Sheriff]: Shot to death by Morgan Freeman and Christian Slater just as Randy is about to shoot Minnie Driver (after being hit in the neck and jaw by a motorboat propeller). (Thanks to Manny, Stephen, Wayne, Brad, and Kevin) *''Black Cadillac ''(2003) [Charlie]: Drowned along with his brother when his car crashes into a frozen river (after driving off a cliff at the end of a chase). (Thanks to Vinicius) *''The Ice Harvest (2005) '[Bill Guerrard]: Shot in the back of the head by John Cusack just as Randy is about to shoot Connie Nielsen. (Thanks to Eric) *Balls Out: Gary the Tennis Coach ''(2009) '[Coach Lew Tuttle]: Dies of a heart attack while teaching his class; Randy appears later reincarnated as a bird to give advice to Seann William Scott, and a bird with Randy's face on it appears in the final photo of the tennis team. *''Star Whackers (2011) '[Randy Quaid/Star Whacker/Boss]: Playing three roles, "Randy Quaid" gets shot in the chest by the "Star Whacker". He then gives a monologe before dying and is seen in the afterlife. ('''Nudity alert: Full frontal) TV Deaths *''The Last Ride of the Dalton Gang ''(1979; TV Movie) '[Grat Dalton]: Gunned down by Jack Palance's men. *Of Mice and Men ''(1981; TV Movie) '[Lenny Small]: Shot in the back of the head by Robert Blake. *''Saturday Night Live (Nov. 9, 1985) '[Yuppie]: In the "Where You're Going" commercial parody, he dies off-screen of unspecified circumstances, along with the other yuppies. They are seen burning in Hell. (Played for comic effect.) *Saturday Night Live ''(Nov. 16, 1985) '[Ross Dalrymple]: A commercial parody about a super glue shows Randy at various points in time with a board glued to his head, talking about how good the glue is. The final portion of it indicates he has passed on when it shows his son (Anthony Michael Hall) holding his father's skull, with the board still attached. (Played for comic effect.) *''Saturday Night Live (Feb. 15, 1986) '[Leon]: In the "Sore Big Toe" sketch, he accidentally hangs himself off-screen when he walks downstairs into the basement on his big toe and trips. His death is revealed when Jerry Hall comments on it after she looks into the basement. (Played for comic effect.) *Saturday Night Live ''(May 24, 1986)' [Himself]: Burned to death, alongside most of the cast and crew, when Billy Martin douses the room with gasoline and lights it on fire before the good-nights. Everyone can be seen running and screaming around the smoky room as the credits roll in a cliff-hanger parody. They don't die on-screen, but their fates are clear. This lampoons Season 11's (1985-86) cast which was criticized for not gelling together into a comedic ensemble, and only Jon Lovitz, Nora Dunn and Dennis Miller would make it back for the next season. (Played for comic effect.) *''Last Rites'' (1999; TV Movie) [Jeremy Dillon]: Electrocuted when a lightning strike causes a power surge in the electric chair. He is later revived in hospital and is then shot repeatedly by an escaped convict (Scott Lincoln, Steve Ireland, Paul Benjamin or John Roselius) as Randy is shielding Tracy Ellis or Niesha Trout. He dies as Embeth Davidtz kneels by his side as John Drayman gives him his last rites. *''The Day the World Ended ''(2001; TV Movie) [Dr. Michael McCann]: Mauled and crushed to death by Bobby Edner's alien father (Brian Steele) as Nastassja Kinski looks on in shock. His body is later seen when he is thrown to the ground to be stepped over *''5ive Days to Midnight ''(2004 TV Miniseries) [Detective Irwin Sikorski]: Shot in the chest by Timothy Hutton just as Randy is about to shoot Timothy. Web Series Deaths *'''Rupert Murdoch Kills Randy Quaid ID15 ''(2015, YouTube Video) '[Randy Quaid]: Killed when "Rupert Murdoch" (Evi Quaid wearing a Rupert mask) throws a rock at him. "He" then puts a blanket on Randy. (The same concept was repeated for two more YT videos.) Notable Connections *Brother of Dennis Quaid *Mr. Evi Quaid (photographer/director) Gallery quaid independence.png|Randy Quaid's death in Independence Day quaid out cold.png|Randy Quaid before his death in Out Cold quaid no man.png|Randy Quaid in No Man's Land Quaid, Randy Quaid, Randy Quaid, Randy Quaid, Randy Quaid, Randy Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Quaid, Randy Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Musicians Category:Nudity Category:Internet Personalities Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by stoning Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Videos